


Пьяные вишни

by Aldariel



Series: Золото и лазурь [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Aristocracy, Gallows Humor, Gen, Haiku, Humor, Parody, Poetry, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Нарсис, 3Э 427: не слишком трезвый данмер издевается и над морровинсдкой политикой, и над акавирской поэзией.
Series: Золото и лазурь [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082
Kudos: 3





	1. Политика

Отчаянных вдов  
Да с рыжей шевелюрой  
У нас в избытке.

Напрасно Хелсет  
Подрезал себе уши,  
Забыв про хвостик.

Серджо Орвас Дрен  
Не продал бы матушку:  
Никто не купит.

Зря, зря катану  
Веним показывает  
Чужой супруге.

А магистр Готрен  
Вырастил себе башню —  
Компенсирует.

Дресы имеют  
Много рабов; их самих  
Имеет Хелсет.

Золотым шлемом  
Не получится прикрыть  
Голую жопу.

Суранским девкам  
Дворянки уступают:  
Врут о расценках.

Совет впустую  
Теребил реформу.  
Старость – не радость.

Тебя, мутсэра,  
Послал бы на три буквы:  
Айем, Сет и Векк.


	2. Путешествия

Скайрим – это край  
По зиме музыкальный:  
Бубенцы звенят.

Залив Илиак  
Прославился видами  
Голых купальщиц.

“Несут культуру”  
Имперцы, а сами – без  
Канализаций.

Альтмеры странно   
Помешаны на своих  
И чужих башнях.

Руку и сердце  
Босмерке не обещай:  
Пойдут в похлёбку.

Как узнать омса?  
Приласкай её, сэра, —   
Начнёт мурлыкать.

Лучше орчанке  
Не вставать на колени:  
Клыки – мешают.

Редгардки всегда  
Рады гостям: у местных   
Кривые мечи.

Моё семейство  
Очень похоже на Хист:  
Сплошные брёвна.

Для “патриотов”  
Даже “родное” дерьмо  
Пахнет приятно.


	3. Победа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А это уже пост-"Трибунал", со всеми вытекающими.

Ну почему же,  
Когда Шармат побеждён,  
Всё так паршиво?

Рынок снадобий  
В стагнации: рухнул спрос  
На снотворное.

Призрачный предел,  
По слухам, хотят убрать…  
Куда деть кости?

Семейство Дренов –  
Разворошённый улей:  
Готовь репеллент!

Серджо Сарети  
Снова выиграл дуэль,  
Но чужой рукой.

Готрен – у предков,  
И магистры Телванни  
Меряют башни.

“У Ариона, –  
Утверждает Хортатор, –  
Башня всех выше”.

Живые боги  
После недавней грызни  
Не слишком живы.

Из Вивека — прочь!  
Не к добру подвесили  
Ту каменюку…

В доме кагути  
Нагадил и ускакал —  
Прям Нереварин!


End file.
